A Chance
by GirlNextDoorXXlolz
Summary: Mia Burke is Peter's little sister and Neal's best friend. After all this time can Neal and Mia find love or will it just be friends How will they deal with everything that gets thrown at them. Will Neal run? Will he finally have a happy ending? Set after the season 5 finale. Picks up in Season 6. Hope you enjoy!
1. He didn't

Mia was waiting for Neal at Central Park he said he was meeting with Mozzie and then he would come see meet her as soon as he could. He was 15 minutes later. She was starting to worry she thought of calling her brother Peter. She decided to hold off a few more minutes but something wasn't sitting right with her. HE had been through so much with Rachel and her con. He was supposed to meet her and hang out and she was going to help him sort it all out. Where was he?

She called Peter but there was no answer. "What is going on?" she said to herself. Mia decided to go to Junes house and look for him. Maybe he just forgot. She just went in and went to Neal's room. She did knock on Neal's door. Nothing. She opened the door and no one was there. Nothing seemed out of place. All of a sudden men in a lot of men in suits walk in and start search around. Peter at the end.

"Mia," he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Neal we were supposed to meet up at Central Park but he never showed. So I came looking. I was worried. Why are you here?"

"Neal cut his anklet. He is gone. He ran! I can't believe this? We are going to have to bring you in for an official interview." Mia didn't understand why would Neal run? He wouldn't would he? This made no sense to her.

After a moment she reply, "Umm, okay yeah, I guess I'll just head to the office and wait for you there."

They said their goodbyes. Mia head to the FBI Building. Her mind was racing. She didn't know anything. She went in and waited in Peters office. She waited about 15 minutes. The Peter and Jones came in.

"Mis, Thanks for coming, Jones and I will bring you to the conference room and ask you a few questions. Is that alright?

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'll be much help," Mia said still in shock. They lead her into the conference room.

"What is your relationship with Neal Caffrey?" Jones asked looks like he is taking the lead on this interview.

"You already know this!"

"Please answer we need you to answer all the question for the record."

"I am a close friends with Neal Caffrey."

"When is the last time you spoke with him?"

"Earlier today he called and wanted to meet up, and talk."

"Talk about what?"

"i was guessing about Rachel Turner and everything that happened."

"He didn't show up?"

"No he didn't."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No I don't and I don't understand why he would run."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He would have said goodbye!"

"He thought you were going to tell Agent Burke."

"Then why would he ask me to met me if he was going to run? It doesn't wake sense. Do you have any more question?"

"You may go now if you want. I think we covered what we've need to."

She leaves and goes home and breaks down. Where was Neal?


	2. Waiting

Mia's POV

I hope Neal is safe I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. He was my best friend.

Flashback

I was sitting was having lunch with El when Peter and an extremely handsome man walked in talking about something to do with a case. Peter kissed El.

"Hey Mia, I didn't know you were coming over today!"

"Is there something wrong with me just dropping by my older brothers house? I live a lot closer now! I can drop by more often!"

"Its a very nice surprise," Peter says.

"Well since it doesn't look like Peter is going to introduce me. I'm Neal Caffery," he offered me his had to shake.

"So your are the con man. Peter has told me a lot about you."

"Did he now, that isn't fair I barely know he had a sister, Since you know all about me it is only fair I get to know more about you!" he smiled taking the seat next to me.

Even with Peters warnings Neal charmed me just like everyone else.

Flashback ended

I decided to take a walk. Clear my thoughts. I thought about Neal and everything we had already been through. Sometimes I thought we could have been together but there was always someone else. When we met Kate and then Alex, then Sara and his most recent Rachel. I don't think I ever had a chance with these girl well I hope I was better than Rachel. She is crazy!

I had come to the FBI building. I went inside to see if they had found anything out! Where I got the Peters lever Mozzie was sitting at Neal's desk.

"Mozzie what are you doing here?"

"They brought me in because they thought I knew where Neal's was. I really hope they find him soon."

"Does Peter still think he ran?"

"I don't know."

Just then Peter walked up to them.

"Okay Mozzie, I believe you, you should leave and let me know if you here anything on your side."

"Wait a minute you want me to leave and that is why I should stay," Mozzie said they argued and then the Elevator doors opened up... It was Rachel Turner.

Mozzie and Peter argued for a little while and then after Mozzie calmed down. I ask Peter, "Do you think she knows where he is?"

"I hope so, and I hope I can get here to tell me." He head toward the conference room.

A few minutes later Peter says, "We have Neal's location." They start getting on there gear. Peter walked towards me. "go home gets some rest."

"No I want to be here when you get him back."

He walked away.

They didn't come back with him. Peter came up to me. "Look Mia we are going to get him back, the best thing you can do is not be here. Let us work go home or go to my place and wait for me there and when I get home i'll tell you what I know."

"I'll go to your house."

Well at least I now he safe.

Peter was on the phone with Elizabeth. He was pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms. That was so Peter. He hung up the phone.

"Okay, Tell me what is going on."

"I can't tell you I trust you but it gotten complicated..." he paused for a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"SHHH"

There was the rustling of keys and the door was Mozzie.

"You could have used the front door."

He brought Peter food because El told him to.

"I'm not eating crickets," Peter says.

"Oh that's mine."

He handed Peter the another dish. Then turned to me. "I thought you might be here so I got some for you. I open it to see orange chicken.

"Thank you Mozzie."

Mozzie begins to leave. "Mozzie," Peter says, "Why don't you join us."

I still wanted to know what was going on. "What did you mean by complicated?"

"Don't worry Neal is safe and he will be home by tomorrow night, that is all you need to know at this time."

I wish I knew more but at least I know he was safe.


	3. Reunited

**I'm writing as much as I can before writers block kicks in I love writing this story and I really want Neal to be happy. I love him. Please favorite and review. Its been awhile since I wrote fan fictions. Well on with the story. **

Mia POV

I was getting impatient.I went home last night and Peter said he would Call once they had Neal. I have no idea what shape he'll be in. I wish Peter would have told me. Who was I even going to tell? I'm trying to save my best friend. Today was taking forever. I kept thinking of the worst. "Cut it out," I thought to myself "Neal is Fine you are over reacting."

Finally my phone rings. Its Peter. I answer it hastily.

"Hello," I said.

"Mia, we got him he is fine," Peter told her. Mia let go a big sigh of relief.

"Great, I'm on my way."

"Mia, we still have debriefing and maybe you coming isn't best, just wait for Neal and he will explain when he ready."

I know he is right. Right I'm just so tired of waiting. I went over to Junes. I went in Junes was there this time.

"Oh hello dear, Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah they got him, he's safe, if you see him don't tell him I'm here, I want to surprise him."

June smiled "Your secret is safe with me."

I went up stairs and waited I went outside on the balcony. I took in the air and breathed in the air and the sun started to set it was beautiful.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up the other day." Mia jumped. I knew that voice I turned around and saw that charming smile and face. I just went to him and hugged him tight.

"You had a good reason." I look up at him. "What happened? I was so worried and Peter wouldn't tell me much. I missed you so much." I was babbling, "I know you are going to leave one day but promise me you'll say goodbye, Please, I was so worried."

"I Promise," He said grabbing my face and then kissing my lips. I didn't react I didn't know how. I was in shock. I didn't kiss back. He noticed and pulled away and let go go my face. H went to open his mouth but before he could say anything was headed for the door and started to run. I have no idea where I am going or why I wasn't staying.

I could hear Neal calling after me, "Mia, Mia..."


	4. At Last

Neal's POV

She was babbling. I could see how worried she been. She said she know I was going to leave one day. I might and she is right she deserves a goodbye if I go. I had always felt something but never wanted to ruin what we had.

"I promise," I say and I knew now was the moment I had to kiss her. I grabbed her face her face and kiss her lips. She didn't kiss back. I released her feeling kind of stung. I looked at her face not being able to read her expression. I open my mouth in the hopes that something comes out.

She headed for the the door fast. I called after her. I just stood there for awhile. I had been such a long day I should just get some rest and worry about fixing things with her tomorrow I walked over the bed and then just laid there until I drifted to sleep.

When I woke the first thing I did was call Mia. She didn't answer. I wasn't sure if I should be worried. I hope I didn't ruin everything I didn't want to lose her. I got up out of the bed no reason for moping. I get dressed. Maybe when I get to work Peter might know where she was.

Mia's POV

I wonder around the city for awhile just thinking. What did the kiss mean? I told myself if I wanted Neal in my life I was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Maybe it was better to cut ties off now. I didn't know when but one day Neal was going to leave. But he still works with Peter so our paths will still cross. I know I have to talk to him but I was going to sort out my head first.

I went home but I hardly slept. My head spinning. I dosed in and out of sleep. At like 7 my phone buzzed and I looked it was Neal. I declined.

He called again a few hours laters. I declined and turned my phone off. I decided to drop by Peters house he was at work and El was in Washington. So i would have some quiet and I could just clill with Sagmo.

I open the door and and to my surprise El was there sitting on the couch. I jumped a little and so did she.

"Oh hi, I was just going to check on Sagmo. Your back to visit so soon."

"I'm actually back for good," El answered.

"Really? but you had such a great opportunity."

"If I tell you you can't tell Peter you know."

"Wait are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"It's about time I become an aunt!" I said hugging her tight.

"So I heard Neal gave everyone quite a scare," El said. I looked away away. " Peter told me everything was fine and he was safe and said you were going to talk to him last night? What happened?"

I sighed, "I did wait for him and when he got home, I kinda walked out on him before we could talk about everything that happened."

"Why did you walk out? Peter said you were determined to see Neal."

"Well he kissed me before we could talk about what happened and I kinda of freaked and walked out."

"Wait what? I mean wow. Did you kiss back or just walk away?"

"I walked away. I mean I just freaked.I'm confused. I don't know what meant. I don't know when but this is Neal and he going to leave. I don't even know if i wanted him to mean it."

"Well you need to talk to him. If you don't you are going to continue to be confused."

I heard someone coming in the back. "Thanks El but I got to go please don't tell anyone I was here."

Neal's POV

It had been such a stressful day. i wet to Peter's for a beer. He told me El was pregnant I was very happy for him. He also told me he hadn't heard from Mia. He asked if everything was okay. I told him it was but i'm not sure he believed me and I left to go back to my house. Before Peter and I left the office I had tried calling her for the 5th time. I stood on the balcony thinking.

Mia's POV

I finally turned on my phone. It said I had 1 voicemail. It was from Neal. I sighed and clicked on it. I put it up my ear.

"Mia, I'm starting to get worried, you won't answer my calls, please get back to me we need to talk." It was a silence for a moment and It ended.

I really shouldn't put off talking to him longer. I should here him out before i decide what to think. i walked to his apartment. Walking would give me more time to prepare myself.

I open the door when I get there. I looked around Neal was out on the balcony looking at the sky line. Next to him.

"This view never seises to take my breathe away," I said. He turns his head to look at me. "Look, Neal..." I didn't know how to continue.

"Can I talk first?"

I nod.

"Can you please look at me while I'm saying this?" I turn towards him and looked in his eyes, bracing myself for anything he might say. "the Past 2 days were so rough for me, Some of it I didn't know what was going to happen. After all I've been through I realized we all lived on borrowed time. I don't want to sit here waiting around for the right moment anymore. I'm sorry if I freaked you out yesterday. But I've had feelings for you a long time, and I'm done wasting time. I grabbed the moment while I could. I'm sorry that it freaked you out. I don't want to lose you." He let out a breathe. It seemed he had waited a long time to say what he did. "Mia, Please say something."

I went on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. The kiss lasted a few minutes and then we pulled away catching our breathe. "I'm sorry for freaking out I should have stay."

"Well you are here now," Neal said grabbing my hand. We walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about what happened the last few days?'

He told me about the Panthers and Rachel.

"Im sorry about Rachel, I'm glad you are okay but are you sure you want to take on something as big as the Panthers. I don't want to see you hurt."

"It's worth it for my freedom. Thanks for your concern but I have to do this. I'm glad you know what I'm doing but you can know much more than that. If you know to much you won't be safe." I knew he was right. I wish i could know more. We sat here a while. His arms around me a stroking my hair. It was getting late.

"i should get going." I stood up.

"No don't go," Neal say pulling me back to the couch.

"I have to." We got up and he walked me to the door. We kissed. "Good night Neal."

"Good night Mia."


	5. Finding out

Mia's POV

I was thinking about what Neal had said about all this being worth his freedom. I was wondering what he was going to do with that freedom. Would he leave New York? I didn't know he once told me it was his home. Did he still feel that way? Would he stay for me? I didn't have the answer to any of those question. That scared me. Here I was about to fall for him like I've never fallen for any else.

My phone rang, It was Neal, I answer, " Hello."

"Good Morning Beautiful, How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing chance I'm going to see you today?"

"Well that depends on work today."

"Which you aren't aloud to tell me about. Are you on the way to work right now?"

"I am and I'm almost there but I wanted to call and check in, I call when I know if we can see each other tonight."

"Sounds good, Have a good day and be careful."

"I always am."

"Bye, Neal."

"I'll talk to you later."

The call ended. I finished getting ready for work at the music studio. I was a writer, I loved music. I love singing but had stage fright so I stuck with just writing it.

Neal's POV

Peter met me at the door to construct a plan for meeting with the lady with the stamp I was going to have to steal. The team was meeting in the conferance room in 3 minutes.

"Hey did you get a hold of Mia?" Peter asked, "You were acting weird last night. Is everything okay?"

"Yep we talked everything is cool," I said with a smile. He believed it this time.

"Good, I can't have my partner and sister at odds."

"Hey Peter, I hope you agree but, I think Mia needs to be kept in the dark about this, it's a big case, its not that I don't trust her but she is close to me and I feel if she knows to much she might be in danger."

Peter thinks, on a lot of cases we tell El know Peter had already told her and had agents around her with Keller around again. Some cases Neal and Peter both would talk to Mia.

"She could be in danger anyway by now depending on how close the panthers are watching."

" I don't think they are watching that close, I think she only be in danger if they think she knows something."

"Fine for now I won't tell her anything about the case for now but if I hear even a whisper that she could be in danger. I'm telling her everything and putting agents on her."

"Fine."

Mia's POV

When I get out of work I start heading to Peter's and El's. I figure I can help unpack everything. When I get there is a black car outside. I open the door with my key. El was in the kitchen unpacking.

"Hey, Mia."

"What is with the car upfront?"

"Peter has agents to protect me."

"This case most be dangerous, Neal won't even discuss with me," I start unpacking well we talk."

"So are you and Neal all good?"

"We are great," I said with a huge smile.

"I'm guess Peter doesn't know?"

"I don't think so unless Neal told him."

"I doubt it," El said, "When do you plan on tell him?"

"I don't know how I'll feel about it. I'm kinda scared for when he finds out."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

Peter came home. He gave El a kiss.

"What are you doing here," He asks me,

"Just helping out, Neal isn't with you?"

"No we are working late tonight he went home to get ready.I'm picking him up on the way."

"Well then I am head towards Neal's," I say walking out the door.

When I got to Neal's I knocked on the door. He opened and sees me and smiles his award winning smile.

He kisses me, "I thought i was going to call you if we could hang out tonight?"

"Oh I know you are work but I was a Peter's when he came home so I figured I steal the moment while I can," we kissed again, I continue to talk "You look very charming if I may say so, may I ask why?"

"Nice try but I'm not telling you about this case," he says fixing his bow tie.

"I know you are trying to protect me but I want us to be open and talk about work and days."

"When the case is over I will tell you everything, I promise," he says smiling at me. I just can't resist that smile.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

He smiles at me again, "Come here,"he said pulling me close, "Have I told you today how beautiful you are." I pulled him closer and kissed him he kissed back,I deepened the kiss and we continued kissing until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see Peter crap.

"Peter," I started but didn't know how to continue.

"We were going to tell you, we didn't mean for you to find out this way," Neal finished for me.

"Yeah walking in on my best friend and sister making out isn't how I wanted to find out," Peter says.

"Well this is awkward," Neal says.

"Well if it helps I'm happy for you two."

"We better get going," Neal turned to me, "I'll see you later." He peeked me on the lips and then left.

Neal's POV

"So should we go over our roles one more time?" I asked trying to ease the little bit of tension.

"Don't hurt her,Neal."

"I don't plan to."

"Just don't."


	6. First date

Mia's POV

I haven't seen Neal in a few days every time I called he was always busy with this case. I don't get it he told me who they were trying to take down. It made me nervous not knowing where Neal is.

I called him again hoping I would be able to see him sometime today. He picked up.

"Hello, Mia," he says.

"Wow I didn't think you would pick up."

"Well I did, any chance you can come over for a little while?" he says to me.

"I'm on my way now!" I tell him.

He was weighting for me when I got out of my car he was their and kissed me. We made out till we were out of breath.

"I've missed you so much these fews days," he says.

"Oh good, because I was being to think you lost interest in me," I reply with a smile.

"You? Never," Neal said with a smile. His smile makes my heart melt. We kissed again and then walked into his apartment.

Neal's POV

I start make breakfast for us and while I do Mia sits down at the table. "Should I even ask what you've been working on the last past few days?" she asks me.

I wish I could tell her. I know that Woodford is looking for the mole and I have to make sure she is safe I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me. "No there is not," I say finally, " How about this, I know I've been busy but let me make it up to you tonight." I sat the plates of food down on the table.

"I would really like that," she says a huge smile on her face. She has the most beautiful smile on her face.

My phone rings. I look at the caller ID. It was Mozzie. "I got to take this its Mozzie." She nods her head I walk out on the balcony.

Mia's POV

I wonder why he wouldn't have just taken the call in front of me. It was just Mozzie. Maybe it had something to do with the panthers.

Neal came back in the room. "Mozzie needs me to go and meet him."

"That okay I have to go to work now anyway. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course." We both left hand in hand till we got to the car. He kissed me and I was off to work.

The day past by really slowly for me. I just wanted my date with Neal if I thought about it we hadn't had an official date yet. At around noon Neal texted me. the text read, "Hey can't wait to for our date tonight. Meet at Junes at 7." I smiled, seven couldn't come soon enough...

I get out of work at 6:30 and the change I didn't know what to wear since I had no idea what we were doing so I decide I should dress up and pack a small bag with a change of clothes. The dress I wore was red. I quickly did my make up and left my hair in my natural lose curls.

I got to Neal's 7 on the dot. I walked to Neals Apartment and knocked. I heard Neal walking towards the door I was nervous. i don't know why. Even though we had been together a few weeks but it was our first date.

When he opened the door he had to catch his breath. "Wow, you look stunning," he kissed my and pulled me into the room. The kiss ends and I look around there were candles every where with dinner on the table.

"Neal, you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes, I did this is our first real date and I want it to be memorable," he says kissing my check. He went and pulled out my chair for me. I sit and he sits across from me. He pours me a glass of wine. "How was your day?" he asks me.

"Long, All i wanted was to get here to be with you,"we smile at each other, "and how was yours?"

"Well so it turns out Mozzie is married and his wife is back in town for a divorce because she is marrying someone else. He is convinced that it isn't the only reason she back. I worried he might get himself in trouble."

"Wow, your day bets mine, Mozzie married wow and Peter and El are have a boy, This has been a busy week for our friends."

"I know its kind of crazy."

We sat and just talked about nothing and everything. I loved hearing his stories and some of his travel's and the things he has seen. It was the best first date I had ever been on. I was so in love with him it was crazy. We have been together together less then a month.

"I wish I could go to some of these places they sound amazing," I tell him.

"Well maybe after I get my freedom, I'll take you to them." I smile at him when he says this. He picks up the plates and brings them to the sink.I sit there just watching him. He starts up music. It is "Thinking out loud."

"You don't tend to like this kind of music," I say.

"Yes but you do," he say extending his hand I take it and he pulls me in tight. We kissed. Oh I love this song it is so romantic near the end of the song he says, "I love you, you know I love you right?"

"Well, now I do, and I love you too."

We kissed and started undressing each other and end up up on the bed where we made love.


	7. Dinner with the Burkes

Mia's POV

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I smile to myself. I rap the blanket around myself then sat up. Neal was make break fast. I grab his shirt off the floor and put it on. I walk over to the kitchen area and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Good morning," he says to me and turns to kiss me.

"Good Morning, Breakfast smells wonderful."

"It'll tastes even better."

"Well I'm going to get dressed."

"I think you look good in what you are already wearing."

I let go of his waist after another kiss and go grab the bag I brought and changed to the extra pair of clothes. My dress is in the bedroom area. I go to grab my dress when Neal starts to tickle me. I fall on to the bed in laughter.

"Neal, Stop it."

"Tell me you love and I will."

"Fine I love you."

"Love you too," he answered and kissed me, "Breakfast is ready if you want some."

We walk over to the table and sit across from each other.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"When I traveled so much you learn a few things."

We both pick our plates and put them in the sink. We cuddle on the couch for a long while while he play with my hair. The phone rings brings us back to reality. Neal answers it.

"Okay I'll be there shortly."

"That was Peter I have to go in. Duty calls."

I frowned I want to just stay in and cuddle all day.

"Be Careful, I love you," I say. He kisses my lips.

"I love you too," he says as he walks out the door.

I guess it was time for me to leave. I grab my bag and head out.

I go to El and Peters and help unpack to pass the day. Then El has to go to her sonogram Peter is going to meet her there. I leave and just go on a long walk for fresh air.

My phone rings a few hours later. It's Neal.

"Hello," I answer.

"Are you able to come over right now?" he asks.

"I'm on my way."

I get to Neal and as soon as get to through the door he is there kissing me. The Kiss was long and passinate. My phone kiss and we break apart. I look at my phone and answer.

"Hey, El whats up," I ask while Neal kisses my neck.

"I was wondering if you and Neal wanted to come to dinner?" El asks. I try not to giggle.

"Sure Neal and I would love to come to dinner. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I hang up. I push Neal away. " We have to get going."

Neal signed.

"Did you know that Peter missed the sonogram today?"

"No, I didn't he was supposed to meet her there," I say, "Hey maybe they tell us tonight if it is a boy or a girl."

We were almost to the car when Neal had to run and grab something.

"So where is June tonight I didn't see her when I came in?"

"You just missed her, she is with her nephew tonight. Her and Mozzie were drinking wine when I got home," Neal says.

We get to Peter and El in like 5 minutes. Peter greets me with a hug.

I go over to greet El in the Kitchen. I not much of a cook so i go and sit down at the table with Peter. Neal goes to help.

After dinner Peter and El came out of the kitchen holding something behind their backs.

"We know the sex ox the baby?"

They each placed a peice of blue cake infront of Neal and I.

"Blue means its a baby," Neal says, Then to Peter says "you are in so much trouble."

We both take turn hugging them.

"He's in trouble? I think I'm the one in trouble.

Neal takes something out of his and hands it to El. It's a blue bib. "I knew by Peters body language earlier it was a boy."

"Oh did you now?" Peter says pulling something out of Neal's other pocket and revealed a pink bib. "I know all your tricks Neal."

"Not all of them. Okay I'm being serious now. You are naming him Neal right? Oh no wait wait I got it James Bonds Burke!" Neal says. We all laugh.

"No way," Peter says. We joke and have a good time.

Peter goes to the restroom.

"Well I think we should get going," I say, "Congrats, I can't wait to have a nephew."

"Thank you Mia, Neal before you leave can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he says.

I wait in the car I'm sure it is about the case. Neal gets in the car and kiss my check. We head towards Neal's. We get inside and Neal kisses me Passionately.

"Now where were we before that long interruption," Neal says.


	8. Gone

Neal's POV

I wake up with Mia in my arms. I wish I could wake up like this everyday of my life but i know that isn't logical. I take in the moment and just enjoy the last time I will hold her in like this. My heart breaks a little. I wish I could tell her everything but I know she would stop me and that is not what is best. I couldn't tell her anything. She starts to wake up. I kiss her check.

"Good Morning Gorgeous."

She smiles at me, "Good Morning," she says in a tired voice.

I go to get up but she pulls me back. "No don't go, stay with me," she says.

I wish I could I think. "I can't this is my last day every and then no more anklet."

"So, It all ends today?" she asks.

"It all ends today," I says sadly. To her it was just the case was closed. For me It all ended to today. I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

"What's wrong Neal you should be happy?"

"I am but, I think I'm going to miss working with the FBI and Peter."

"Well maybe you can make a new deal with out an anklet."

I smile at her and give her a kiss. We both get ready for the day.

"Did I mentioned how good you look in that pilot uniform," she says.

I kiss her. "I even have a picture of me and my girl in the inside pocket." I take out a picture of us to show her. It was taken a while ago. She went undercover with us. Elizabeth took picture so we would remember the night. She also took one of Peter and I in our tuxes.

"Wow, this was like 2 years ago." She gives me a kiss and Peter comes telling Neal it is time to go.

Peter then goes and waits for Neal in the car.

"Good luck," she says.

"Thank you,"I say.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Sounds like a plan. I got to get going. I love you." I say giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too," she says. I take one last glance at the girl I love right before I go down the stairs then I walk down those stairs for the last time.

Mia POV

Neal leaves. I can't wait for him to get home tonight. It is my turn to plan a surprise for him. I head to the store. I was not as good of a cook as Neal but I think he would still appreciate the gesture. I picked out all the food I would need for dinner. I 'm waiting in the check out line. My phone rings. It's Neal calling me I answer.

"Hello."

"Oh, you answer, I was hoping that you wouldn't so I could leave you a voicemail for you to listen to later."

"Okay I'll hang up and you can call back and I won't answer."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"I love you you too," I tell him.

We hang up. I go back to the apartment. I put my phone on vibrate so i can focus on getting ready for tonight. I get the table all set up for dinner tonight. I set the table and my phone buzzes. I ignore it sure it isn't important or the voicemail Neal said he would leave.

I finish setting up and my phone keeps buzzing repeatedly. i go to answer it. Peter.

Before I could get a hello out.

"Mia, It's Neal you need to get down to the hospital as soon as you can."

"On my way."

Why didn't I answer my phone earlier. I'm try to stay calm but it isn't working. i don't even know what happened.

I rush to Peter once I get there.

"What happened?"

"We got the Panthers, we put Keller and Neal in the same car.. When I went to get them. They were both gone. I went after them Keller. I got him and he said something about getting to Neal in time to say Goodbye. I got to Neal and it not good Mia."

My heart sank. Mozzie was there now. A doctor comes up to us "Are you here for Neal Caffrey?"

We all nod not able to speak. "I'm sorry, There was nothing we could do for him. I'm sorry for your lose."

It felt like all my breathe had been taken from me. I lean into Peter and he just holds me tight. Tears start rolling down my check. This is a dream. Wake up, now, I tell myself. Wake up and you will be safe in Neal's arm.

"Would you like to see him?"

Peter nods and supports me down the hall to the room where Neal is. The doctor opens the door. We stand there. Peter hugs me close as they unzip the bag to reveal Neal. I collapse and I know the only thing holding me up is Peter.

Mozzie goes into shock and says Neal always know how to con his way out, he always had a plan. Peter puts a hand on Mozzie shoulder. Peter pleas with Mozzie to look at him.

"Not this time Mozzie, Neal gone Mozzie, He's gone."

I know it now. I know I wasn't about to wake up, this is real, he's gone. I was not about to wake up in Neal's arms. I was never going to wake up in Neal's arms again.


	9. Denial and Isolation

Peter's POV

When we get out of the morgue. El is there in the waiting room. I shake me head as we walk towards her. Tear started sliding down her cheek. I just hugged the two most important girls in my life.

We hug for a long while.

"El, can you take Mia me back to the house. I'll stay here had get Neal's belongs for evidence,"I say.

"Why can't I have Neal's stuff?" Mia asks me. Her make up running and her wiping away more tears.

"It's protocol. I will make sure they rush them and get them back to you as soon as possible.

She nodded and they left. I had to be strong for everyone, keeps us all together.

Another Doctor brings out a bin of Neal's things. He listed the contents "...and a tracking anklet." I took the bin and took out the tracking anklet. I sit on the bench.

"You're Free..." What he wanted most... I couldn't keep it together any more. I lost my best friend and he wasn't coming back.

Mia's POV

"Just take me back to Neal's place," I really just wanted to be alone.

"I think you should be with family right now," Elizabeth protested.

"Please, El."

"Fine."

I walked up the stairs but was stopped by June.

"Oh Dear, What wrong?"

"Neal, he got shoot and he...he didn't make it."

June shock her head tears filling her eyes now. "I'm sorry June, I know he loved you." I put my hand on her shoulder and continued up the stairs."

As soon as I walk through Neal's door I close it and turn. I see the table set for two. I slide down the wall. The rest of my strength and will power gone. I take out my phone and see all the missed calls and a voice mail from. Neal I needed to hear his voice.

All I can hear for the first few seconds is heavy breathing. "Mia... I don't know when you will get this it doesn't matter...I need to tell you that even though our time together wasn't long... It was the best a month and a half of my life... you are the best thing that ever happened to me... I wish we had more time together... but we live on burrowed time... It's pretty clear to me my time is up... I love you,Mia... Never forget that... I love you." Then it end. Those are the final words I'm going to hear from Neal. I save the voice mail.

I left Neal's apartment late that night. I'm guessing June was already asleep. I walked around the city at midnight which I know isn't the safest but I didn't care. I walked all the way back to the hospital where my care still was. I got in it and drove home. I left a message at work and told them I wouldn't be in for a few days.

I didn't talk to anyone for 2 days. I didn't return any of Peter phone calls. I heard the door open.

"Mia...Mia..." It's Peter. i roll my eyes and stay in bed. I wanted to be alone! Is that really to much to ask for?

Peter came in my room. Yanked the curtains opens and tossed the blankets off. "Get are still wearing the clothes you wore to the hospital." he pulls me off the bed. "I lost someone too, Neal was my best friend you don't move on over night but you still live. Now shower and get dressed and meet me out side."

"Someone is in the anger phase." I say angrily. But I do as I'm told. We go out to lunch with El and Peter tells me he arranged a memorial and service. I could look at the plans but all I had to do was show up. Peter was going to take care of canceling all of Neal's cards.

"Thanks Peter, for taking care of all this I don't know if I could handle it."

"It's no a problem. Mom and Dad called to check in, they said you haven't called in awhile. I told them up Neal and they are coming up."

"Peter, why would you do that?"

"I don't get what I did wrong. I sure it isn't about the Neal. They just want to see there family. Why are you so against seeing them?"

"They are just so judgmental and I know I'm never going to be the perfect daughter. they remind me of it everyday. I don't want to deal with that already."

"I'm sure they won't be here long," El says

"I hope not, I wish they would have waited till the baby was born so my failures aren't the highlight of their visit."

The subject was dropped and we enjoyed the rest of the meal with small talk.

I know now isolating myself was not the answer.


	10. Nothing More To Say

Mia's POV

Neal had been cremated but we are still having services. It was simple not many people came. Mozzie did end up coming Which I was a shock. Jones and Diana came and a few others from the FBI. Sara came I was a little shocked I know they still talked but it wasn't like they were close. More might have shown but most of Neal's friends where some kind of criminals and with the FBI here they thought better of it.

Peter was by my side most of the time. Mozzie also stood near by a little nervous. Peter was the first to get up and speak.

"Neal he drove me crazy most of the time. I was his handler but in the end we were more like partners.I lost my partner. We had completely different ways of doing things but we still got the job done. He did serve his country. He was one of the bravest people I have never met. I get so mad at him sometimes and he did things I would never do in a million years. We fought a lot but no matter how many times we disagreed I know Neal was going to have my back. He was my best friend and I'm going to miss him greatly."

El got up and said a few things. I don't think Mozzie dared say anything. Then it was my turn. I walked up to to podium and turn to face everyone.

"I don't really know what to say, Neal and I were together for only a short while but but Neal was the love of my life, I will love him for the rest of my life. I think the best way to get how I'm feeling a cross is to sing bare with me I haven't sang for a while."

_You walked with me, footprints in the sand_

_And helped me understand where I'm going_

_You walked with me when I was all alone_

_With so much unknown along the way_

_Then I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_Ill carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_I see my life flash across the sky_

_So many times have I been so afraid_

_And just when I have thought I lost my way_

_You give me strength to carry on_

_That's when I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_And Ill carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_When I'm weary, well, I know you'll be there_

_And I can feel you when you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_

_Ill carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is full of sadness and despair_

_Ill carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

I wipe tears from my eyes

After the service everyone shock my hand and said sorry for my loss. In the end It was just Peter, El, Diana, and Jones. Mozzie snuck out. We all hugged each other and ten we all left. I don't feel like there was too much more to say. There only so much people can say after a loss like this.


	11. Anger

Mia's POV

The next day I decided to go to work. I had a good amount of friends at work but none close. I didn't feel the need to have close work friends. I had El and Peter nearby and Neal as well. I know it sound kinda lonely but it really wasn't. I worked as a social worker it was a hard job sometimes i had to work with the FBI but mostly just child protective services. Everyone was saying things like "Sorry for your loss." My boss told me she thinks its best for today I work on completing some old paper work. I'm kinda mad sitting at a desk isn't going to help me.

I left early, I went to Neal's apartment. To my surprise Mozzie was there. "Cleaning out the rest of the wine?" I ask him. He jumps a little.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry Moz, I get my self a glass. Pour me a glass please. I need it after the day I had and before my day goes any further."

He pours me a glass. "So why did you come here, besides the wine?" he asks.

"The wine is just the bonus, I don't know, Right now here feels more at home then my own apartment. I guess I wanted to go home after a long day of paper work."

"Ah, that is the perk of not having a main stream job." I laugh.

"Moz, I have a question, why was Neal even with Keller? Why did Keller have money on him? I guess what happened and what were you and Neal planning? No lies please."

"You'll tell the suit."

"No I won't, I just need to understand how we got to all this and what really happened to Neal."

"Okay Neal and I were going to run after Neal got his freedom. Keller had us devise a plan and then we would split the money. Keller double crossed us like i said he would he had a knife and Neal had a gun Neal hand a gun. Neal told me to get out. I did and waited for him and he never came that is all I know."

Neal was going to run. My heart broke again. I wasn't enough for him.

"He wasn't ever going to ask me to come was he?"

"Honestly? I don't know I kinda thought last minute he would ask you to come to. I don't think it was because he didn't trust you. I think it was to keep you safe and happy."

I still upset and mad at Neal for not telling me and coning me into believing that he was going to stay.

"Well I best be going Mozzie, parents are in town and i have to go to a family dinner."

"Good Luck with that!" Mozzie says.

I get to Peter take a deep breathe and brace myself. Our parents love Peter so he doesn't understand my point of view on any of it.

I knock and put a smile on my face. Peter opens the door and gives me and hug. I hug my parents.

They praised Peter and talked about the baby. I picked at my food still with the smile pastured on my face.

"So Mia how is working going?" My mom says.

"It's fine, It was my first day back today. Did mostly papers."

"I don't understand why you took over a week off for this Neal, I mean he was Peter partner after all and you were dating him all that long. We didn't even know you were dating anyone he couldn't be that important to you."

I finally snap. "Mom you don't know anything about me you have no right to judge you didn't even know Neal. So just stop. I'm so tired of you bring me down. I'm tired of never feeling good enough... Thanks for dinner El, but I think it is best that i be going now."

I walk out and find myself at Neal's place again. I go sit on the couch and the anger tears start flowing anger at Neal for leave me, anger at my parents for not understand me. I couldn't stop the tears they just kept coming. I felt arms around me and I pushed them away.

"Mia...It was Peter."

"Peter just please leave me alone."

"I had no idea how that dinner was going to go."

"I did and I told you, then it wasn't just me they talked like Neal was nothing."

"They didn't mean it, Mom just didn't know."

"Don't you dare try to justify her to me. Let me guess you are about to say I'm not justified for walking out."

"No I think you were. If it helps I don't think they are staying long after that family dinner. I'm sorry Mia, for not listening, you were right you were dealing with a lot already. I should have listened."

"Thanks, for making sure I was okay but I need to be alone now."


	12. Bargaining

Mia POV

Positive. I was staring at the pink plus sign. I don't know how I got here. I was going to be a young single mother. Neal wasn't here with me. Is there something I could have done? What if Neal had told me what he was planning? Could I have stopped him?

Would I have gone with him? Would we be raising this baby together? I'm crying and I'm not sure why or how I'm feeling.

I decide to go see a doctor to confirm. I listened to the voicemail Neal left again. I just needed to hear his voice. What if I had answered the phone when he called? Could I have gotten to him? I could have at least gotten him help sooner. If I had answered the stupid phone it might have saved his life.

"Mia Burke," a nurse says.

I stand up and follow her. The doctor comes in and takes some blood. I feel so alone and scared I always waited to be a mother but now. I'm single and just lost the man I loved.

The doctor came back and confirmed. I was still shocked the doctor started talking about vitamins I should be take and gave me a list of things I should or should not eat. Then I went out and schedule the next appointment.

I went to work. It was a fairly good day. I got to reunited a child with its mother. Being a social worker it doesn't usually end this good. I smile to my self day was a good day. I'm still a little scared of being a mom but I knew it would work out. I know I really shouldn't be worried about telling El and Petter but I am.

I go to my apartment. Set my keys on the counter and start dinner for myself. I put dinner in the oven. I sit on the couch and turn on the tav. It was going to be a relaxing night.

I take out dinner and eat it. Some times I feel like my life was boring when I wasn't with El and Peter or Neal i was bored. I sometimes regret not making many friends. i need a distraction or maybe just something to do. Maybe I would join a singles mothers group. That wasn't really me though.

I end up going to bed early. When I wake up in the morning I run to the bathroom. I felt awful. My phone rings its El. I ignore and continue to empty the contains of my stomach into the toilet. The phone rings again I have no energy to reach for the phone. i just lay there on the bathroom for a while with no energy to get up. i heard the door from the distance unlock.

"Mia," It was El.

"In here," I yell

She appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "Are you dealing with a hang over or something. You don't look good."

"El, you know I'm not that type of person." I stand up.

"When you didn't answer your phone I got worried."

"Well thanks for checking on me but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well what helps me when I'm not feeling good is a glass of wine."

"El, I thought you didn't drink while you were pregnant."

"I don't but It might help you out."

"I really don't think so."

"Well, any way if you feel any better tonight we would love to have you over for dinner." She said eyeing me worriedly.

"I'll call you later and I would love come over if I'm feeling up to it. "

I ended up going to dinner. I still had no Idea how i was going to tell them I was pregnant. I was going to just wait and hope for a good opportunity. There never was. I was getting more nervous by the minute Peter went to pour me a glass of wine. "There is no need for the Peter i really don't need a glass."

"No sense," he says and continues poring a glass.

"Peter, I can't drink wine tonight?' I say.

"Why not?" Peter says.

"Vomiting and not drinking you. No Way you are so pregnant," El said excitedly.

Peter just look at me with a shocked look on his face. I made a you got me face.

"Yeah, I am."

"What?" Peter said in shock.

"Your going to be an uncle," I say awkwardly.

He hugs me but you can still tells he is in shock. It not surprising it's not Everyday you find out you sister is pregnant with your dead, best friends, baby.


End file.
